


Hot and on fire

by Owlsdiamond



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: AO3 is too dumb to calculate Chinese words, Happy Ending, It's 19000 actually, M/M, Munkustrap is in heat, Tiny thread of Rumpleteazer/Victoria, Tugger only lives in the lines OMG
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlsdiamond/pseuds/Owlsdiamond
Summary: Munkustrap和Mistoffelees已经拥有了比其他的猫更亲密的关系，但是出于某种原因而止步不前。当Munkustrap在这个时候不幸迎来了发情期，Mistoffelees认为他需要做点什么来帮助Munk，以及解救他们停滞的关系……
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Munkustrap
Kudos: 13





	Hot and on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karack1871](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karack1871/gifts).



Munkustrap粗暴地梳理着头顶的毛，阴沉地注视着Tumblebrutus和Pouncival的背影。根本不用费心竖起耳朵，他都能猜到这两只被自己狠狠地训斥了一通的小公猫现在一定正在偷偷嘀咕，内容主要是平日里温和的老大怎么突然间变得这么凶。

然而就算Munkustrap不想也不行。已经有两三天了——自从他终于意识到自己身上的变化。他的所有感官，从听觉到嗅觉，如今都超乎寻常地无比敏锐。但他深深知道这种看似馈赠的意外之喜还会他妈的伴随着什么。

这几天Munkustrap从早到晚几乎都没合过眼，精疲力竭，仿佛有根丝绒贯穿在他的脑袋里。他的胸腔里发痒，渴望随着血液流遍全身。现在空气里哪怕任何一丝莫名其妙的气味都能让他随时随地亢奋起来。两个小时前他在检查库房时打开了一个落满灰尘的木箱，里面飘出的那种混合着焦香、剥落的油漆和松木燃烧的古怪味道竟然让他瞬间浑身颤栗。如果不是当时Alonzo和Skimbleshanks还在旁边，Munkustrap肯定自己当场就会直接滚到那堆破帆布里自慰。可怕的是，这种情况在过去的两个日夜里已经到了每隔一会儿就要发作一次的地步。他当然知道自己身上发生了什么——

“M——uuuuuunk！”

Munkustrap的耳朵嗡嗡作响。就在一周以前，听见这个声音会让他瞬间扫空所有烦恼。但是现在他只接收到了心脏即将爆炸前的警报。银灰色的虎斑猫转过身，紧闭着嘴，伸手挡开一路跑过来、正准备跳起来勾住自己脖子的Mistoffelees。

“Munk，怎么了？”

Munkustrap扭过头。“不行。”

他知道如果他不这么做接下来会发生什么。Mistoffelees会像以往一样扑进他的怀里，踮起脚把他拉下来，然后吻他的脸。接着他们会一起进屋午睡。Mistoffelees会躺在他的床上，蜷在他的胸前——而他已经连着拒绝他三天了。

“所以今天也还是——？”Mistoffelees轻声问。Munkustrap知道他没有说出来的后半句话应该是“心情不好”或者“受到困扰”。但Mistoffelees贴心地没有问，而他也并不打算说。

Munkustrap一点都不想伤到Mistoffelees的心。但是比起让其他的猫疑惑自己的脾气为什么突然变差，也好过让他们知道族群的保护者正在被发情折磨。这简直是个笑话。

他没有回答Mistoffelees的问题。“让我自己待会儿。”

Munkustrap觉得他的声音一定听起来非常冷漠而且生硬。他诅咒这样的自己。但是，天啊，他现在最害怕看见的猫就是Mistoffelees。就像此时，即使自己已经别过头看不到他的脸，可是他依然能闻到他的气味——Munkustrap明明记得他的小晚礼服的气味永远是淡淡的，只会让他想起清冽的柑橘和柠檬。但是现在他竟然感到鼻子里充斥着浓郁的肉桂与罗勒的辛辣香气。这味道现在能让他发疯。

何况他能清晰地在脑海里勾勒出近在咫尺的晚礼服猫的样貌。Munkustrap已经看了无数遍。Mistoffelees在和自己说话的时候总是扬起的脸，认真的时候睁圆的眼睛，沮丧的时候垂下的睫毛。还有他胸前那片雪白的短毛——Munkustrap惊恐地意识到自己现在就想抱住Mistoffelees，然后去舔他胸前的白毛。他不管有没有猫路过，他们会不会看见——等等，从房子那边出来的三花小母猫，她身上挂着那一大串亮闪闪的、拖到地上的东西是什么？

Munkustrap忽然感到有柔软的东西在他的脖子上轻轻蹭了一下。等他回过神来，Mistoffelees已经退了回去。“那，再见，Munk。”

Munkustrap觉得自己要被这些挥之不去的浓烈气息从内到外地撕裂了。他怒火中烧地看着Mistoffelees的后背。他现在有两个选择。第一是立刻追上去，抓住他的胳膊把他拽到自己怀里，然后决定一下是把Mistoffelees抱回房间再上他，还是就在这里、随便哪一堵墙旁边。相比之下，第二个选项根本不在他考虑的范围内——

“Rumpleteazer！谁让你随便进库房的？”

Munkustrap的嗓子发疼。这个巨大的声音让他自己都吓了一跳。

但是Rumpleteazer只是冲他吐了吐舌头，然后继续向前走。

“给我站住！回去关禁闭！”

三花小母猫愣住了。

“如果一周之内让我看到你出门，我就连着Mungojerrie一起关！”

该死。Munkustrap绝望地想。Misto会认为我精神失常了。

他根本没有看Rumpleteazer的反应，转身就走。眼下的当务之急是找桶冰水把自己从头到脚浇一遍。

“Rumple！Rumple！等我一下！”

依然蹦蹦跳跳的Rumpleteazer停住了脚步。Mistoffelees快步绕到她跟前。她拖着满身的节日拉花，掌心里还紧紧地握着一束白色的小花，每一朵都长得不一样。她一定是花了很长功夫从各处采摘来的。

“你没事吧？”

“我？”Rumpleteazer偏过脑袋，“我很好啊？”

“Munk——”Mistoffelees咬了一下嘴唇，“我不知道他这几天是怎么了，但是他刚才对你真的太凶了，凶得很不讲道理。”他的表情凝重，“我从没见过他这个样子。我猜他遇到了严重的困难。但是，但是他遇到困难的时候从来不愿意说出来，永远自己扛着。我不知道能怎么办。如果你心里不好受——”

“我当然不会怪他的。” Rumpleteazer笑嘻嘻地说，“困难？相信我，正常的公猫都求之不得呢。”

Mistoffelees觉得小母猫眼里有着闪烁的淘气。

“等等，Misto，你看不出来吗？”

他张了张嘴，摇摇头。

“当然，他平时那个样子本来也不怎么像正常的公猫——” Rumpleteazer说，“但我没想到的是堂堂Munkustrap居然会这么抗拒发情。”

Mistoffelees猛地瞪圆了眼睛。“你说什么？”

“发情。没那么可怕。” Rumpleteazer伸出手挠了挠他的耳朵，“我挺奇怪的，Munk究竟在纠结什么？如果只是不想生小猫的话，他随便找一只不在发情期的母猫交配不就行了？虽然我不想承认，但是他的确很英俊，而且还年轻。难道他是看上了哪只母猫，对方始终不愿意答应他吗？”

“Rumple……”Mistoffelees涨红了脸。

“噢，我忘了。” Rumpleteazer眨了一下眼睛。她扬起下巴，故意来回打量着晚礼服猫的下半身。“没关系，你很快就会知道发情是什么感觉的。到那个时候会有很多小母猫为你发疯的。”

Mistoffelees焦虑地把眼神移向别处。

“抱歉，我不该调侃你。” 但Rumpleteazer脸上狡黠的笑意并没有褪去，“可是你天天跟Rum Tum Tugger混在一起，竟然对跟母猫做爱这种事没有一点向往吗？”

“你不是也没……”

Rumpleteazer忽然低头看了一眼她手心里的那束小白花。其中一朵因为被攥得太久，有点蔫了。

“我得走了，Misto。有机会你真的应该向Tugger取取经。”

Mistoffelees摸着自己发烫的耳朵尖，站在原地。他闭上眼睛试图让自己冷静下来，但是春日里温暖的微风让他的身体变得轻盈而鼓胀。Rumple一定以为他是对即将踏入的世界感到恐惧或者激动。但是他不能告诉她自己刚才想到的并不是任何一只小母猫。

他睁开眼睛，周围空空荡荡。

Mistofeelees决定去找族群里唯一的那只缅因猫。

Munkustrap一回到房间就重重地摔上了门。总算结束了今天所有的任务：不需要再和任何一只猫交谈，不会再有有意或无意的身体接触，不会再闻到突如其来的气味——以及，他松了口气，暂时不需要看见Mistoffelees了。

Munkustrap转过身把房门锁上。他筋疲力尽地贴在冰凉的木板上，用利爪在褐色的纹路上留下几道狭长的白色痕迹。他从来不知道发情原来可以这么难熬。Munkustrap甚至都不记得自己以前是怎么度过的——当然，他记得那些周而复始的亢奋，渴望和冲动。但是他通常只需要强迫自己把注意力转移到其他事情上，强大的意志力就完全可以让他撑过那个月。Munkustrap最擅长的事就是强迫自己。

然而照现在这个状态，他担心他连一周都撑不过去。

Munkustrap走到床边把自己陷进柔软的被单，庆幸此刻没有一只杰里科猫会看到族群保护者的这幅样子。现在他终于可以放任自己去想念Mistoffelees了。他趴在自己床边的时候亮晶晶的眼神。

“Munk，我想和你做爱。”Munkustrap每次听到这句话心跳都会漏掉一拍。

“不行。”

“为什么不行？”

你……你太小了。”他记得自己这么搪塞着。

“我哪里小了？Tugger上过的母猫有一半都没有我大。”

“那我是Tugger吗？”

“嗯……不是。”

该死，他当然不是Tugger。他现在想干的事情绝对比Tugger要疯狂得多。那只缅因猫在把母猫搞上床之前至少会先耐心地和对方调情调到皆大欢喜，最后主动先爬上床的通常都不是他自己——而假如Mistoffelees现在突然出现在面前，Munkustrap绝对不会多跟他说一句话。他会毫不犹豫地把他钉在自己的身体下或者墙壁上直接操他——他要舔他胸前的白毛，然后一路向上舔到他最喜欢的、那块像领结一样的黑色花纹，舔到他脖颈上跳动的血管。他想咬下去，他想听到Mistoffelees的血管在自己嘴下爆裂开的尖叫声——

Munkustrap愤怒地划破了脚下的地毯。他怎么能这样？

他想起上一次和Mistoffelees一起坐在这张地毯上的场景。小晚礼服猫扯着他的项圈，急切地亲吻他。在他们之间Mistoffelees总是先亲上来的那一个。但是Munkustrap觉得自己近来也慢慢变得主动多了。他发现自己单独和Mistoffelees在一起的时候会更自在一些。尤其是在密闭的房间里，没有其他的猫在场的情况下。

如果不是这突如其来的发情——Munkustrap又诅咒了一遍。也许他真的可以在不久之后和Misto上床，在某一个正确的时间点……一个他不知道的时间点……但是，但是每一次， Misto被自己拒绝之后就立刻不再要求，就好像他索要的只是一块柠檬牛奶软糖，一个可有可无的东西。

Munkustrap相信Mistoffelees并不是真的那么想和自己做爱。他当然不可能想和自己做爱。他怎么会想和自己做爱呢？

“Munk，所以你为什么不同意？”他听见Mistoffelees软绵绵的声音。

“我不知道……只是……可能……比如说，你是只公猫……”

躺在他臂弯里的晚礼服猫立刻坐了起来。

“你不想和公猫做爱？那你干嘛要跟我在一起？”

“呃，严格来说我们也不算在一起……”

他想象过无数次自己和Mistoffelees在大家眼里的画面。他们一定以为他和他只是很亲密而已，毕竟Misto以前也常常吊在Tugger身上。他甚至在无意中听到过Pouncival小声问Misto，他是怎么做到的——每天能在严肃又无聊的老大身边待这么久。

Munkustrap是受到杰里科猫爱戴和钦佩的族群保护者，但从来都不是带给他们欢声笑语、或者能够与他们彻夜谈心的好伙伴。他以为自己早就习惯了这一点。

但是Mistoffelees让一切都变得不一样了。他的晚礼服猫，对他来说是那么重要的、可以和他身上所有责任加起来的重量比肩的事物。Munkustrap记得他们的关系里一点一滴的进展。他们之间的第一个吻。货真价实的吻。

那是几个月前的新年夜。杰里科猫围坐在起居室里。Mistoffelees把他们召集到一起，宣布会给每一只猫变出独一无二的礼物。大家顺从地在眼前系上魔法丝巾，Mistoffelees熄灭了所有的灯光。Munkustrap在黑暗里无聊又好奇地揣测着，不知道送到自己手里的会是什么。他知道Mistoffelees肯定会给那些小猫们送上他们想要的礼物——这个小家伙看上去精力充沛，无忧无虑，但是心思比大多数猫都要细腻——但是他会知道自己想要什么礼物吗？

Munkustrap也不知道自己想要什么。如果要问，他大概会说希望来年的烦心事能少一点，尤其是Tugger能别给他添乱——他忽然感到奇怪，自己为什么会坐在这里参与这个游戏。Munkustrap清楚自己其实并不比这些小猫们大多少，但是他们显然都把他当成Skimbleshanks那一辈的长辈了，平日里遇见他也只会彬彬有礼地问候。噢，对了，十分钟前，Mistoffelees在走廊里莫名其妙地撞上他。然后他就拉着自己一路跑了过来，把他安顿在了这群小猫里——

即使在黑暗里，小猫们也在七嘴八舌地聊天。就在Munkustrap漫无目的地神游的时候，突然之间，有什么柔软的东西覆上了他的嘴唇。他被吓了一跳，竭尽全力才没让自己喊出声。但是紧接着有一双手抱住了他的头。那双纤细但是有力的手温柔地顺过Munkustrap头顶的毛，最后停留在他的耳朵上。

周围的小猫们还在叽叽喳喳。在火热而危险的新年气氛里，Mistoffelees就那么旁若无人地亲吻着他。

Munkustrap的第一个反应就是他们会不会被其他的猫发现。但当他意识到自己在做什么之前，他已经开始回应Mistoffelees。他们激烈地品尝着对方的舌头，在每一微秒的流逝里交换着呼吸。

这个吻很短暂。Mistoffelees松开了他。就像出现时那样，悄无声息地带着他的气息一起从Munkustrap面前消失。眼前亮了起来，Munkustrap扯下丝巾。灯光被放出来了。紧接着，他的身边传来惊喜的欢呼声。

第二天晚餐时Munkustrap找到了Mistoffelees。晚礼服猫坐在无人注意的角落里，在看到他径直冲自己走过来的瞬间变得手足无措。但Munkustrap只是在他身旁坐下，清清嗓子，温和地问他和Victoria后来玩得怎么样。接着，当其他在场的猫因为Skimble的一句话不约而同地爆发出大笑的时候，Munkustrap揽住了Mistoffelees的腰。然后他吻上了他的额头。

他们相处得很好。Munkustrap抓着床单，痛苦地想。他记得很多个午后自己躺在床上，而Mistoffelees趴在他身上，固执地要再亲他一次。他的膝盖顶着他的大腿，雪白的尾巴尖扫过他的腰。而Munkustrap眯着眼睛，轻松地推开他，愉快地看着他的小晚礼服气恼地压在他的胸口上。

他感到头痛欲裂。

“我们没有在一起？”Mistoffelees皱起眉。他皱眉的样子也那么好看。

“我不知道……”

Munkustrap的确感到困惑。想到和Mistoffelees的关系总是让他焦虑不安，尤其是他当众靠在自己怀里的时候。就好像所有的眼睛都在看着他们。Munkustrap说不清那种感觉。他甚至觉得害怕。即使Mistoffelees现在每天都黏着自己，就代表着他想一直这样下去吗？他总有一天会遇到他真正喜欢的那只猫，他真正的伴侣。也许是现在和他关系亲密的哪一只小母猫，也许会是公猫——一想到整个族群都有可能和Mistoffelees成为伴侣，Munkustrap就觉得有压抑许久的怒火蹿了起来。其他的猫一定也是这么认为的。所以他们从不调侃他们俩。就好像他们都默认Munkustrap不会和Mistoffelees在一起。他显然不配得到神奇的、有魔力的Mistoffelees的爱——但是这怒火还没来得及燃烧就硬生生被熄灭了。Munkustrap不应该考虑这些。他从来不应该考虑这些。

“Munk？Munk！那你每天亲我是什么意思？”

“……”

“中午还允许我跟你一起睡？”

“……”

“你为什么同意我跟你一起睡？”

“那……你以后别来了？”

“我不！”

Munkustrap把头埋到床单里。他从来没感受过这种绝望。他痛恨血液里翻腾的荷尔蒙，把这些平时埋藏在他心底的、根本不值得一提的声音全都挖了出来，放大了无数倍，日日夜夜在他耳边回响。他想念Misto，他比任何时候都想念他的Misto。但是Munkustrap宁可去死，也不能让他看到自己现在这幅样子——

“Munk？”

Munkustrap一个激灵爬了起来。他听到了敲门声。警笛，警报，警铃一齐作响。

门把手在晃动。Mistoffelees的声音隔着门传来：“Munk，你锁门干什么？你还好吗？”

“别进来！”Munkustrap喊道。

没有声音了。他松了一口气。下一秒，他眼睁睁地看着门把手被旋开了。Mistoffelees走了进来，摇了摇头，语气里带着一点点得意，“一把锁就想关住我？”

“出去。”Munkustrap觉得自己的声音就像被汽车碾过一样。

但是他惊恐地看到Mistoffelees不仅关上了门，还对着门把手挥舞了一下。他的掌心里有细碎的闪光落下。门锁咔哒一声再次锁上了。

“给我出去！”Munkustrap狠狠地攥着床单，手臂肌肉突起。他几乎是在对着Mistoffelees怒吼，知道自己现在看起来一定凶恶狰狞。但是Mistoffelees甚至没有迟疑一下。他直接向他走了过来。

“你不知道你在干什么。”Munkustrap冷冷地说。

Mistoffelees看着虎斑猫挺得笔直的后背。

“我知道，”他轻轻地说，用力抽动鼻子，捕捉着空气里属于Munkustrap的味道。他有种不真实的眩晕感，为接下来即将发生的事情。

“Munk，我知道你发情了。”

Munkustrap从喉咙里传出一声含义不明的怒吼。

Mistoffelees深吸一口气，心脏扑通直跳。“我不明白你为什么要忍着。你现在肯定很难受。”

“你根本不知道这是什么感觉。”Munkustrap低沉地说。他的肩膀动了一下，但是依然没有转过来。

Mistoffelees低头看着自己的手指。他已经和Munk要求那么多次了。他是真的想和他上床。而他现在有点委屈了。他想起他们每一个相处的瞬间。Munk给自己的当然比给其他猫的要多很多。但是从一开始，就是自己在主动地向他索要。索要亲吻，爱抚，以及一切——如果Munk只是不愿意回绝他呢？

Mistoffelees瞪大眼睛。如果换成其他的猫，Munk是不是也会允许这一切发生？自己嘟囔着要求和他做爱的那些画面在眼前纷纷浮现，而Munk每次不是想方设法地用各种借口推脱掉，就是故意假装迅速沉入睡眠。

Mistoffelees惊惶地想，如果Munk根本不爱他呢？

他在Munk的心里是什么？闹着要求族群保护者抽出时间陪他玩恋爱游戏的小猫？他知道自己因为个头太小而被母猫们每天揉来揉去地宠爱。但是他真的不算小了。他记得那些不对劲的呼吸——当他把Munk扑倒在床上，然后往他身上爬的时候——他的感觉就像一脚在悬崖边踩空，心脏像碎石一样下坠。

他忽然想起Munk好像很久都没抱过他了。

“那你准备怎么度过发情？”

Munkustrap的肩膀剧烈地抖动了一下。“我不想谈这个。”

“你会出去找别的猫吗？”

“我——不关你的事。”

现在Mistoffelees感觉非常糟糕了。也许眼下他真的不应该待在这里。Munk只是脾气突然变得反复无常了而已——可是，刚才Tugger明明一再地跟他保证，“相信我，发情的猫没有不想做爱的。”

所以他真的会去找别的猫吗？自己就坐在他的房间里，他要去找别的猫做爱？

没有听到回应，Munkustrap再次低哑地开口：“出去。我不想碰你。”

Mistoffelees猛然觉得喘不上来气。他剧烈地呼吸着。他感到生气。他当然有资格生气。他昂起头，眼眶发热。

好吧，如果Munkustrap总有一天会去找别的猫——也许他明天就会去。那么他今晚别想穿过自己走出这扇门。

“可是我想碰你。”

Mistoffelees使劲清了清嗓子。

“Munk，我想亲你。我现在就想亲你。我想坐在你腿上亲你。等亲够了之后我还想舔你的脖子，舔你的喉结。如果——如果这都不能让你有感觉，我就接着往下舔。”

他看着Munkustrap的后背。虎斑猫的肌肉线条优美流畅。每一次自己挂到他身上的时候，他都会稳稳地托住他。但是现在他的背影那么冷漠。Munk就像没听见自己的话一样，依然背对着他。

Mistoffelees感到面颊发热。他突然快速地爬到了Munkustrap的身后抱住了他，把鼻子深深地埋进了虎斑猫的后背。因为他接下来要说的话，即使看不见Munkustrap的表情也会让他感到羞惭万分。

回忆着Tugger的叮嘱，Mistoffelees深吸了一口气。

“我会舔你大腿的内侧。我会把头埋下去，然后——然后舔 **它** 。”Munkustrap的身体在他的怀抱里僵硬得一动不动。一阵绝望在Mistoffelees的心里蔓延开。“我不相信那样你都没有反应。因为那种感觉和用手是不一样的——我会亲吻它。它很脆弱，所以我会非常温柔地亲吻它。然后我会从下往上地舔它。用我的舌头。很柔软，但是很灵活。”他抵着Munkustrap的后背，闭上眼睛，“我——我大概不能全部把它含进嘴里，”他想起自己不小心碰到过Munkustrap下半身的经历，呼吸困难，“但是我会努力地吞下它。然后把手撑在你的腿上，让它来回在我的嘴里进出。”他的声音干涩，“我会一边吮吸它一边舔它，这样你的感觉会比交配还要好。因为我给你口交的时候，你不仅可以感受到有热度包围着你，我的舌头还会一直舔你。你什么都不用做。等它在我嘴里进出得越来越快的时候，我会用手扶着它，还会轻轻揉着它下面的地方，直到你被我舔到高潮——你可以直接射在我嘴里，而且我不会停下来，我还要继续舔你，”他的眼前浮现出Tugger神往的表情，“那种感觉会让你舒服到想死的。”

Mistoffelees等了一会儿，寒意渐渐浮上心头。现在他感到糟糕透顶。Munkustrap依然僵硬得像个雕塑。他在他眼里一定是只可笑的小猫。不仅可笑，而且愚蠢。

即使这样Munk也不会因为自己硬起来。Mistoffelees不知道自己还能怎么办。他孤注一掷地松开紧紧抱着Munkustrap的手，向下伸去。

然后他愣住了。

“Munk？你——”

Munkustrap转过了身。下一刻，Mistoffelees的下巴就被他狠狠地扼住了。他睁大了眼睛。Munk的表情很陌生。那双温柔的蓝色眼睛里现在充满了不顾一切的灼热欲望，看上去危险而疯狂。

“Mistoffelees，你自找的。”

Mistoffelees还没来得及做出反应，Munkustrap已经抓着他的肩膀让他站了起来，直接把他往床上摔。重心的失衡让他头晕目眩，头脑被始料未及的暴力弄得一片混乱。他想将身体转过来，但是Munkustrap已经将他压在床上并且跨坐到他的身上。突然间，他的尾巴被粗暴地拨到了一边。Munkustrap掰开了他的屁股，紧接着一个坚硬的东西就猛然插入了他的肛门。Mistoffelees在某一瞬间甚至以为那是手枪的枪筒。新制造出的生涩钢铁，未经过润滑，比这世界上所有已知的东西都要坚硬——钻心刺骨的痛让他疼得直接涌出了眼泪。

他听见Munkustrap在他身上嘶嘶地诅咒了一声。疼痛稍微减轻了一些——但是下一秒，被扩张开的疼痛再次袭来，比第一次更严重。Mistoffelees甚至来不及叫出声。Munkustrap又插进来了。

他本能地挣扎着想要逃离这种疼痛，但是手腕被死死地钳住了。Mistoffelees试图抬起头。突然间他的后颈一阵剧痛，麻木顺着脊柱传遍了全身。他的脖颈上有湿热的鼻息，Munkustrap锋利的尖牙插进了他的皮毛里。被咬住的那一瞬间，Mistoffelees几乎晕厥过去。他觉得Munk即将准备撕开他的脖子。Munk想杀了他。

Munkustrap在插入Mistoffelees的瞬间浑身颤抖。Mistoffelees的肛门太紧了，他简直无法忍受那种疼痛。但是随即而来的、环绕着阴茎的温暖又让他咬着牙硬塞了进去。日日夜夜在血液里抓挠的东西突然消失得无影无踪。在Mistoffelees的身体里的感觉太美妙了。Munkustrap每深入一点，那感觉就像一条滑动的弧线，从阴茎顺着骨盆延伸，一直到脊柱——

但是Mistoffelees在挣扎。他身下的晚礼服猫奋力挺起了身——他想要逃走！

Munkustrap在自己的阴茎被他的动作带出的那一刻暴怒异常，头脑被赤裸裸的炽烈恨意充满。Mistoffelees竟然想要离开他！

他对准他的后颈就咬了下去。Munkustrap模糊地记得有些母猫会这样叼着刚出生的小猫好让他们动弹不得。对于公猫而言，打架时咬住对方的后颈是致胜甚至致命的手段。但是他不在乎。他感到自己的牙嵌进了Mistoffelees脖颈的皮毛里。他也许已经把他的后颈咬破了。他不在乎。

Munkustrap不知道自己咬了Mistoffelees多久。也许只有几秒钟。他俯下身咬住他的那一刻也挺身让自己的阴茎进入到了一个从未达到过的深度。但是这个深度让他感到了一种奇妙的空虚感，于是他再次将它抽了出来。他依旧紧紧地箍着Misofeelees的手腕。他已经不再挣扎，于是Munkustrap松开了嘴，用另一只手握紧了他的腰。Mistoffelees的腰很细，光滑而精瘦，光是用手抚摸就会让他的欲望上涌。几次抽插之后，Munkustrap就领悟到阴茎被像是紧箍的环一样拉住和包裹的压力感才是整个插入过程里最美好的部分。但是当他深深地推进到Mistoffelees体内的时候，他的睾丸会碰到他的屁股，挤压和摩擦的快感同样让他感到舒适。他立刻找到了自己应有的节奏。他迷迷糊糊地想到自己之前拥抱Mistoffelees的时候甚至都不敢碰到他的屁股——该死，如果他早知道操他会这么舒服——

Munkustrap听到Mistoffelees在他的身体下抽噎。但他不是很确定。因为他的感官在他进入他的那一瞬间起就变得不再敏锐。他身上所有的血液，氧气和能量都集中在了抽插的动作上。就像这是他活着的唯一的任务。一切都得为它让路。他听见Mistoffelees似乎在断断续续地说话，好像是“Munk”，好像是“求你”或者“不要”。但是Munkustrap只觉得他太吵了。他感到游离在全身心的兴奋之外的一点烦躁。Mistoffelees不应该出声。和他做爱的感觉这么好，他为什么还要说话？

他模糊地想到如果Mistoffelees能知道他现在的快感有多强烈就好了。他揪住了晚礼服猫头顶的毛把他硬拽了起来。Munkustrap强行扯着他，让他扭过头。他看到Mistoffelees的眼里有泪光。Munkustrap一时无法分辨这泪光意味着什么。

“Mun——”

Munkustrap没等他说完就伸过头用力吻了上去。Mistoffelees简直像一个木偶一样任他摆布，让他感到不满。但是这种不满很快被忘记了。Munkustrap无法停下来思考——他的理智已经被抛到了九霄云外，他现在只想做他想做的事。他强硬地将舌头伸进了Mistoffelees的嘴里，像一条凶猛的蛇迅速找到了猎物。他的舌头贪婪地缠绕着Mistoffelees的舌头，听见晚礼服猫试图发出呜呜的声音。

给我闭嘴！这个想法从Munkustrap的脑子里掠过。他继续激烈地在他的体内抽动。但很快，原本随着他抽插的节奏而起伏的快感变得越来越强烈，从一个点慢慢向外扩张，遍及全身，恍惚而奇妙。Munkustrap松开了Mistoffelees。他用从未想象过的速度猛烈地抽插着，奔流在血液里的亢奋感盖过了他的腿和腰部的酸疼。体内有什么东西即将爆裂。突然，时间中断了。眼前有一道缝隙裂开，夺目的白光倾泻而出——当Munkustrap回过神来，他正在猛烈地喷射出精液。

他瘫倒在Mistoffelees的身上，大口喘着气。从阴茎扩散到全身的快感淹没了他。他把脸贴在Mistoffelees的肩膀上。一直盘踞在他体内的、芥蒂一样的东西消失了。Munkustrap从未感到如此疲惫，像是卸下了一直以来不存在的重担。他留恋地等到快感的余波完全消失才从Mistoffelees的身体里退了出来。

Munkustrap凑近Mistoffelees的耳朵，温柔地来回舔着他耳侧的毛。Mistoffelees把头埋在床单里，没有出声。但是Munkustrap从未如此迫切地想要看到Mistoffelees的脸。他感到像是坐着云霄飞车冲下山顶一样的快活。他想看着Misto的眼睛，想亲吻他的一切。他不明白自己之前都在担心和犹豫些什么。他就在这里，和他的Misto在一起。

“我爱你。”他对着晚礼服猫的耳朵说。

身下的猫动了一下。Munkustrap不想从Mistoffelees的身上起来。他全身的力气在射出所有精液的那个瞬间消失殆尽。但是Mistoffelees奋力把头扭了过来。

“你说什么？”

Mistoffelees的脸上有泪痕。他为什么哭？

他的大脑还是一片空白。Mistoffelees因为哭泣而显得脆弱不堪的脸让他的心里一阵疼痛。Munkustrap从他的身上爬起来，躺到他身边。

“我说我爱你。” 他舔掉Mistoffelees脸上的泪痕，吻过他的眼睛和鼻梁，轻声呢喃，“我想永远和你做爱。只和你做。以后永远都和你做。”

“Munk——”Mistoffelees抬起头。他挣扎着想要说话。但Munkustrap现在只想不停地吻他。他从前的亲吻总是浅尝辄止。而现在他想吻遍Misto身上的每一个角落。他轻轻推着Mistoffelees的肩膀，想让他仰面躺下——

“不要！疼！疼！”Mistoffelees抽搐了一下，迅速偏过身坐起来。

“哪里疼？”Munkustrap慌张地问。

Mistoffelees的眼神躲闪了一下。“刚才……被你插进去的地方。”

Munkustrap爬过去搂住他。Mistoffelees没有躲开。

“操你的感觉真的很好。”

他感到Mistoffelees在他怀里瑟缩了一下。Munkustrap皱起眉。他以为Mistoffelees会回应自己相同的话。

“你感觉怎么样？”他低下头继续舔他的耳朵。

Mistoffelees没有说话。

但Munkustrap从未觉得自己这么需要他的回答。他捧起他的脸，目不转睛地看着他。

Mistoffelees垂下眼睛，“就是……疼。”

“你没感觉吗？”惊慌让Munkustrap立时清醒了过来。他急促地问，“你没有感觉到那种——”

Mistoffelees摇了摇头，“没有关系啦。”他露出一个勉强的微笑，“你感觉好就行。”

Misto竟然没有和他一起高潮吗？Munkustrap的大脑停止了运转。所以刚才只有他感受到了那种欢愉和满足？

他看着Mistoffelees脸上干掉的泪痕，感到迫在眉睫的紧急。不能就这么结束。他怎么能让他爱的猫除了疼痛之外什么感觉都没有——

他短暂地思考了一下是否应该让Misto也把自己上一遍。但是他立刻又想起，Misto不是说口交的感觉要比插进去还要好吗？

“Munk！你干什么！”Mistoffelees在被推倒的同时惊叫道，“我不想——”方才消失的力气已经回到了Munkustrap的身上。他迅速按住Mistoffelees的胳膊。

“我要给你口交。”他注视着Mistoffelees的下半身。

“Munk！”晚礼服猫的脸涨红了。Munkustrap俯下身，把头埋进了他的两腿之间。Misto刚才说的步骤是什么来着？他的记忆有点混乱。好像是要先舔，然后还要把他含进嘴里用力吮吸——

Mistoffelees不安地扭动着身体。比起刚才他现在甚至更想逃离。但是Munkustrap已经低下头，舔了一下他的大腿内侧。噢不。他看到自己立刻变硬了。Munkustrap抬头看了他一眼，眼神热烈而焦灼。这让Mistoffelees更加不安了。过去的十分钟里发生的事情太多了——

但紧接着Munkustrap就把他的阴茎含在了嘴里——天哪。Mistoffelees无力地想。他几乎支撑不住自己，向后仰去。Munk的口腔，那么温暖，湿润……一阵危险的疼痛传来。

“……不！Munk！别用力！”

“不应该用力吗？”Munkustrap停住了。

“你用力我会疼的。”Mistoffelees感到自己的脸在发烫。

“可是如果不用力——好吧。”Munkustrap重新伏了下去。这次他的动作轻多了。Mistoffelees看着他的头在自己的腿根处上下移动，随之而来的刺激让他忍不住溢出呻吟。“Munk……”

“……Munk！牙！”

虎斑猫的动作又停下来了。他再次抬头看着他，一脸困惑，但充满兴奋。

Mistoffelees忽然感到格外难为情。他不想继续下去了。“你的牙刮到我了……很疼的……”他艰难地解释道，“Munk，我们算了吧——”

“不行。”Munkustrap立刻斩钉截铁地说。他看着Mistoffelees已经完全变硬翘起的阴茎，“我必须让你也射出来。”

“为……为什么？”Mistoffelees混乱地问。Munkustrap已经再次把头低了下去。舒适的快感重新席卷而来。Mistoffelees忍不住又开始呜咽。但是他身体里的一部分依然保持着羞惭的清醒。被Munk粗暴地推撞在床上、一句话都不说就狠狠地直接插入让他痛到几乎哭出声音。那短短的几分钟里他被疼痛占满，拼命祈祷着一切快快结束然后他好立刻逃离这里，逃开Munk的身边——但是他紧接着又把自己拽起来亲吻。虽然那样的吻也让Mistoffelees害怕。那不是他认识的Munk，直截，凶狠，在他的嘴里疯狂地掠夺。原来公猫发情的时候是这样的吗？如果Munk失去理智的时候都会这么可怕——那以后该怎么办？以后每一次的做爱都要这么疼吗？

在某一两次冲撞的瞬间，Mistoffelees会感受到一丝捕捉不住的微妙快感。但是那转瞬即逝。除此之外他依然疼得要命。太疼了。真的太疼了。

但其实也没有那么彻底的糟糕。被Munk插入，让他感受到从未有过的充实和完整。Mistoffelees沮丧地想。如果不是那么疼就好了——

Munkustrap突然中断了动作。他抬起头盯着他，嘴唇湿润。“Misto……你能继续念我的名字吗？”

别扭的燥热再次爬上了Mistoffelees的耳朵。

“Munk……”他念到。Munkustrap立刻将他整根含入，吞咽了一下。Mistoffelees被这刺激感弄到几乎瘫软。“Munk……”他颤抖着喊道。哦不，等等，他又开始用力吮吸他了……

Mistoffelees同时被快感和压迫的疼痛包裹着。酸胀，发痒。他想要躲开，但是又想要更多。Munkustrap正死死地按着他。“Munk……别做了……你的牙又刮到我了！”他觉得自己近乎求饶。“Munk！Munk！求你了！我……我不想要了……噢……Munk……别用力了！好疼……”

在颤抖的酸胀和快感中他终于达到顶峰。他想让Munkustrap躲开，但是被虎斑猫的舌头的最后一卷刺激到失去了语言的能力。他的呼吸中断，浑身无力，随后射在了Munkustrap的嘴里。

Munkustrap等到他停止喷射后才缓慢地把头移开。他快速咽了下去，然后抬起脸看着Mistoffelees。虎斑猫的眼神里抑制不住的笑意和自己身体里高潮的余韵都让Mistoffelees感到不真实的舒适倦意。

“糟了，我忘了，我应该接着舔的！”Munkustrap突然惊叫起来。他想要再次低下头，但Mistoffelees慌忙躲开了。“不用！真的不用！”

Munkustrap同意地放弃了尝试。他爬到Mistoffelees面前圈住他，轻轻把自己的头放在了他的头顶上。他们俩一时都没有说话。

“我脖子有点酸。”Munkustrap忽然说。

Mistoffelees在他怀里扭动了一下。但是Munkustrap并没有要求回答。他只是把他更紧地禁锢在了自己的怀里，轻轻在他的头顶、耳朵还有脸颊上嗅着。Mistoffelees几乎被这种亲昵的温柔融化了。

他依然感到混乱，试图继续先前的思考。Munk刚才是不是说——他说他爱我——他说的是真的吗？

在那么粗暴地、近乎失去理智地对待他之后？他真的说了吗？

可是他现在又这么温柔……

“天啊，Misto，我真的爱你……”

Mistoffelees猛地抬起头。

“Munk——”他有很多事情想问。但是Munkustrap拉着他躺了下去。

“我想睡觉了……”他伸出一条胳膊搂住他，闭上了眼睛。Mistoffelees听见他的喉咙里传来咕噜声，“跟你一起睡……”

Munk从来不会和自己一起过夜。Mistoffelees想。Munk抱得太紧，他有点不舒服。但他刚往外挪了一点， Munkustrap的胳膊立刻牢牢地圈住了他。“别走……”

“Munk……”

他没有听到回应。Mistoffelees挣扎着抬起头，看见虎斑猫依然闭着眼睛。也许他真的睡着了。

Mistoffelees小心地把自己安放在Munkustrap的下巴和肩膀之间。Munk喉咙里的声音越来越平稳。他尝试着也闭上眼睛。身体里残留的插入感还在隐隐作痛。但Munkustrap呼吸的热度又让他感到奇妙的心安。他把手放在Munkustrap起伏的胸膛上，睁开眼睛。虎斑猫的表情安详宁静。他上一次见到这么满足而快乐的Munk是什么时候？

Mistoffelees决定不去想这些事情。他咬住嘴唇。明天的就留给明天发生吧。也许这一切都是发情期的缘故。今晚荒唐的一切都不是真的，只是——什么荷尔蒙的作用而已。是荷尔蒙让Munk说出了那些话，那些他平时根本不可能说的话。

他爱的Munk永远不会真的像他一样去爱他。

所以他应该怎么办？Munk下一次的发情会是多久之后了？那个时候他还愿意和他做爱吗？

疯狂和暴戾的Munk让他害怕。但一想到以后——Munk将会把这一切施加给别的猫。他会压在别的猫身上——他会拽着别的猫用力地一边吻他一边狠狠地操他，或者她，Mistoffelees就感到无法抑制的难过。

他望着Munkustrap的脸庞。发情时的Munk有那么多的情绪。强硬，脆弱，固执，简单。他会直截了当地去表达需求和渴望。Mistoffelees在心里印下他此刻的模样。他随着呼吸颤动的、银灰色的睫毛，高耸的眉峰，挺拔的鼻梁。他不是族群里克制冷静的保护者，他只是一只普普通通的杰里科猫，和伴侣做完爱之后疲惫地睡着了，把自己的一切都毫无保留地交给了Mistoffelees。

但是平日里那个无动于衷的Munkustrap才是真的。他想。

也许Munk明天醒来就会忘记他今晚做过的一切，以及说过的一切。

Mistoffelees轻轻挪动了一下。Munkustrap没有醒，但是在梦中将他抱得更紧了一些。

“Munk，我不会走的。”Mistoffelees小声说。他往Munk的怀里又钻了钻。他端详着虎斑猫沉睡的脸，最后在他的下巴上落下一个吻，轻得就像闪光的磷粉从蝴蝶的翅膀上弹落。

Mistoffelees觉得他会永远想念这一刻。

“我会记得你说过你爱我的。”Mistoffelees用只有自己能听到的声音对他说。

Munkustrap在睁开眼睛的时候有一瞬间的迟钝。他的腰和胯无比酸痛。他一时搞不清楚现在是什么时候。还在沉睡的Mistoffelees正躺在自己的怀里——他们睡了多久？从中午直接睡到了第二天早上？不，不对……

Munkustrap从未如此清醒过。一周以来强行驱动着他、让他即使筋疲力尽也无法入眠的亢奋感终于消失了。现在他的头脑完全属于他自己了。

他意识到自己的一条手臂正在被Mistoffelees枕在耳朵下面。他轻轻动了动。Mistoffelees的脑袋沉甸甸的。他看起来好疲惫——Misto昨晚睡得不好吗？

噢不，昨晚我他妈都干了些什么！

Munkustrap几乎从床上跳起来。他昨晚都干了什么混账的事！他想起自己怎么把Misto摔在床上，咬他的后颈。Misto在自己的身下疼得哭喊到失声——而自己还把他强行拽起来，就为了让他在操他的时候能亲他——

Mistoffelees睁开了眼睛。他的神情恍惚，像是还沉浸在某个美梦里。

“Munk——”他沙哑地开口了。Munkustrap立刻把被他压着的那条胳膊抽了出来。

“对不起！”Munkustrap低下头。他甚至不敢看Mistoffelees，“昨晚——昨晚我真的太混账了！”

“昨晚？你没有……”

“我是，我真的是！”Munkustrap扯着自己头顶的毛，“我做梦都想不到我还能做出那样的事！我发誓，我从来没想过，我永远不会那样对你，我永远不可能那样对你。噢该死——”他羞愧万分，不知道该怎么道歉。一想到Mistoffelees竟然被他用来发泄欲望——Munkustrap觉得自己如果现在一头撞死在墙上，事情应该会简单许多。

“我希望昨晚那些从没发生过，”他焦躁地说，“我——我跟你保证，我真的不是那样的，那不是我，那都是被发情搞的，我那个时候不正常！天哪，我真希望那都不是真的——”他痛苦地捂住脸。

空气静默了一会儿。

“你希望那些都不是真的吗？”Mistoffelees的声音轻轻地响起。

“当然！” Munkustrap急促地回答。“我真的希望那些都没发生过，你不知道我有多后悔！那根本不是我，你知道我平时是什么样子的，那真的不是我。当然，事情的确是我干出来的——”

Munkustrap希望能从Mistoffelees的脸上看到一点点谅解。但是如果他不原谅他也完全没有关系。都是他的错。事情已经发生了——

Mistoffelees的表情很奇怪。没有愤怒，但是也没有原谅。他只是复杂地看着Munkustrap，没有说话。天哪，他把Misto伤害得这么深吗？他完了，他真的完了。

Mistoffelees忽然垂下头，抱住了膝盖。

“Misto——”Munkustrap觉得自己这会儿可能不应该说话，但是如果不说话他又焦躁难安。他试图组织出一些有意义的语句，但是他不知道哪一句会有效果。“Misto，如果存在一种魔法能让昨晚的一切都消失，相信我，我愿意拿我所有的一切去换！我尤其不能接受那些居然都发生在你身上！我他妈的跟谁都不能跟你发生——”

Mistoffelees突然抬起了头。他的眼睛瞪得大大的。有一瞬间Munkustrap觉得他像是要哭出来了。虎斑猫立刻闭上了嘴，小心翼翼地看着他。

Mistoffelees的声音微弱。 “我该走了。”他说。

Munkustrap呆坐在床上。他已经放弃了懊悔，心里充满绝望。Mistoffelees在站到地板上的时候踉跄了一下。

“Misto，也许你应该等一下——”Munkustrap鼓起勇气，小声地说。

“什么？”

“你的毛，”Munkustrap依然不敢直视他。他知道Mistoffelees是一只多么热爱整洁的猫。而现在他全身的短毛都凌乱不堪。一想到这全是自己粗暴的性行为造成的，Munkustrap的心里又涌上一阵绝望。

Mistoffelees低头看了一眼，坐回床边。他背对着他，开始舔自己的手臂。

Munkustrap大气不敢出。他扫了一眼自己。他的全身上下也乱糟糟的——何况他的毛比Mistoffelees的更长。但是他眼下根本不在乎自己整不整齐。他重新看着Mistoffelees的后背。他整理的动作有条不紊。Munkustrap忽然有一种预感。等Mistoffelees完成这个工作之后，他就会离开他。他会走出这个房间，而且永远不会再回来。

这个想法让他的心都冻结了。Munkustrap再次恶狠狠地诅咒着自己，他怎么能做出这种事？他怎么能对Misto做出这种事？

“Misto……”Munkustrap小声说，“我们还能谈谈吗？我真的很抱歉，比你能感受到的抱歉还要再抱歉无数倍——”

Mistoffelees的动作顿住了。

“Misto……”Munkustrap觉得自己的声音细如蚊蝇，“对不起……”

Mistoffelees终于转了过来，依然垂着眼睛。他不愿意看我，Munkustrap痛苦地想。他都不愿意看我。

“你不用为跟我做爱的事情道歉。”

“但是，但是我伤到你了。我没有问你的意见就——就直接上了你还把你弄疼了——”

“我并不是很在乎这件事情。”

Munkustrap不知道还能说些什么。Mistoffelees脸上没有愤怒或者冷漠，但是看起来比那要受伤得多。他该怎么办？

Mistoffelees转过身，开始舔他的另一条手臂。

Munkustrap感到自己被无解的绝望包裹着，铺天盖地。他突然爬到Mistoffelees的身后。他已经搞砸了一切，现在即使把事情弄得更糟他也不在乎了——他至少还能最后感受一次Mistoffelees的身体。Munkustrap把头贴在晚礼服猫的耳边，手臂环绕过他的肩膀。Mistoffelees在他的怀里剧烈地抖动起来。

“Misto，我真的很抱歉——”

Mistoffelees忽然挣扎了起来。Munkustrap只想紧紧抱住他，但是他挣扎得过于激烈了。Mistoffelees拼命地想要从他的怀里挣脱出来。最后Munkustrap不得不放开了手。然后Mistoffelees转过了身。在Munkustrap意识到发生了什么之前，Mistoffelees的嘴唇已经压在了自己的上面。

“怎么——”Munkustrap的大脑一片混乱。他想说话，但是Mistoffelees不让他说。他只是抱着虎斑猫的脖子猛烈地亲吻他。不顾一切的激烈程度让Munkustrap以为下一秒他们就要葬身火海。

然后Mistoffelees喘着气推开了他。

这一切都发生得太快了。Mistoffelees低下头，打量了一下自己。Munkustrap知道这次他真的要走了。

他突然用力拽住了他。

“Munk。”Mistoffelees毫无意义地甩了甩手腕，没有甩开。刚才的接吻似乎已经用掉了他全部的力气。

“我们真的需要谈谈。”Munkustrap斩钉截铁地说。他其实并不知道他们还能谈些什么。他能做的大概就是不断地道歉——直到把Misto烦死为止。

Mistoffelees的眼神躲闪了一下。“谈什么？”

“过来，”他强硬地说，心里在疯狂地打鼓。他依旧没有放开手。他觉得自己正坐在一辆随时可能报废的老爷车里，在陡峭的悬崖边极速行驶——

但是Mistoffelees竟然顺从地坐了过来。他叹了口气，“好吧。”

Munkustrap的大脑短路，心里发虚。他维持着强硬的姿态，揽过Mistoffelees，让他靠在自己怀里。晚礼服猫又剧烈地抖了一下，但是没有拒绝。Munkustrap的心里升起一丝希望。尽管他还是不太明白他到底该做什么。

“我——我不知道你还想不想听我道歉，”Munkustrap干涩地说。“而且我甚至都不知道该怎么道歉，”他现在只希望Mistoffelees不要走。如果Mistoffelees能心灵感应到他的愧疚就好了。那他可以什么都不用说——

“别说了。我不要再听你道歉。”Mistoffelees忽然把头靠在了他的肩膀上。Munkustrap吓得不敢呼吸。

“那你想要什么？”他的声音轻柔得自己都无法相信。

Mistoffelees又瑟缩了一下。但是Munkustrap轻轻捧住了他的下颌。他渴盼地看着他澄黄色的眼睛。“Misto，你想要什么？如果我能——”

“你。”

Munkustrap等着他的下半句话，但是他没有听到。

“你想要我什么？是想要我道歉还是——”

“我就想要你。” Mistoffelees把脸别了过去。

“可是——”Munkustrap一时有点摸不着头脑。“你不是已经有我了吗？”他停顿了一下，“不对，经过昨天晚上那些事，我十分肯定现在我已经失去你了。”

“我没有。”Mistoffelees忽然更紧地把自己往Munkustrap怀里靠了靠，“我从来没有得到过你。你属于整个族群。你属于所有的杰里科猫。你不属于我。你——你对我和对他们没有区别。”

Munkustrap感到血液在身体里上涌，“怎么可能没有区别？你对我来说和其他任何一只猫都不一样！”

“如果昨天晚上是别的猫走进你的房间，结果也是一样的。你会上他。接着你会感到愧疚，所以给他口交。” Mistoffelees的声音细不可闻，“然后你会因为从他那里获得了满足感和快感，于是——于是你会告诉他你爱他接着第二天早上再跟他道歉说你希望这一切都没发生过。”他一口气说道。“你总是这样。你从一开始就只是不想拒绝我。因为你太好了。”

Munkustrap愣住了。Mistoffelees的语言一时变得格外难以理解。但是他觉得他似乎抓住了一个关键——

“Misto，我说我爱你不是因为我上过你了。”如此直白的表露让Munkustrap的心脏狂跳，“如果是别的猫，我根本不会让他们走进我的房间。后面这一系列的事情也根本不可能发生。而且——”他的脸颊发烫，“该死，你不知道我在饱受折磨的那几天里每天都在想着你，只想着你，除了你我什么都没有想——”

Mistoffelees突然从他的怀里挣脱了出来。“等一下，”他面对着Munkustrap，跪在他的膝盖边。

“可是你从来都不告诉我。你从来不会表现出来。”Mistoffelees的眼神里竟然有一丝胆怯，“你——你很谨慎，冷静，稳重，胸有成竹。你是世界上最好的猫，族群最完美的保护者——可是我跟你相处的时候，我们中间总是隔了一层东西。我——我想要的只是陪着你，在你的生活里占据一席之地而已。”

“我的生活？可是别的猫都觉得我的生活很无聊——”

“为什么要在意他们怎么说？”Mistoffelees向前爬了一点，“我想要你告诉我你每天做了什么，你最真实的想法和感受。如果你高兴我就可以陪着你笑，如果你发愁的话更好了——抱歉，那不好，但是那样我就可以试着逗你开心了。可是Munk，你什么都不说。就好像你的生活已经足够完美，没有一丝缝隙。我进不去，你也不需要我。你一点都不需要我。”

Munkustrap愣住了。“我从来没觉得我的生活完美。数不清的压力和责任——我当然会累。而且我还会紧张，焦虑。我每天都觉得我不够果断，行动总是迟疑，时常还很软弱——”

“先不说它们是不是你强加给自己的指责，这些情绪你从来都不会表露出来。”Mistoffelees轻声说。

“我当然不能表露出来！”Munkustrap的话一出口就觉得舌头打了结。但是Mistoffelees的眼睛在无声地引导着他。他感到了某种鼓励。“因为——因为我不能表现出软弱或者强烈的情绪。我必须看起来可靠和坚毅，能让大家依靠我。我要承担起全部的责任。哦天哪，我——我从来没有意识到过这一点。我觉得即使我不喜欢也应该扛起所有重担。我害怕流露情感，而且我非常擅长压抑自己的情感。”他的思路里有一根线条，越来越清晰。“特别是有了你之后。Misto，对我来说你太好了，太特殊了。和你的亲密关系让我感到惶恐。我更加不能让你知道我负面的那些想法和情感。在我的想象中你值得一份更加热情洋溢、开放、陶醉的关系。就像——”Munkustrap竭力不让脑海里浮现出Tugger的形象。他不能这样。Tugger是他弟弟，还是Misto最好的朋友——该死，承认自己对自由浪漫的缅因猫怀有哪怕一丝嫉妒都这么难吗？

“为什么你会觉得我想要别的关系、和别的猫？”Mistoffelees皱起眉。“我想要的是你。只有你。我想每天都见到你，和你做爱，晚上躺在你怀里和你一起睡觉——”

Munkustrap开始不自觉地摸着自己脖子上的项圈。“我也想。我甚至不敢承认我想——也许这就是为什么这一次的发情这么难以忍受。”

Mistoffelees的脸又红了。他盯着Munkustrap，“所以，昨天晚上，你是清醒的，对不对？你知道你在干什么——”

“我当然知道我在干什么！发情只是让我丢掉了理智的束缚，但是它没有让我做我任何不想做的事！我想上你，我一直都想上你，除了你没有任何其他的猫这么让我想上。但是我不能接受我昨晚伤害到你了。但是——该死，那当然是真的。”Munkustrap把Mistoffelees拉过来，让他坐到自己的大腿上，“我总是觉得我还不够好。你总有一天会离开我，你当初只是一时兴起——”

“我才不是一时兴起。” Mistoffelees瞪着他。

“我知道，我只是不敢相信。”Munkustrap轻轻摩挲着Mistoffelees的肩膀，“我很感激你一开始的主动。不然我可能永远都不会得到你了。”

Mistoffelees忽然把头埋在了Munkustrap的颈窝里。

“如果不是发情，我——我大概也永远不敢真的和你做爱——”

“我喜欢你发情的样子，” Mistoffelees小声说，“一开始你吓到我了。但是后来——我从来没见过你那么放松和快乐的样子。特别是想到是因为我。” 他在他的脖颈上蹭了蹭，“被你插进去的感觉让我觉得被充满和被需要。要是不那么疼就好了。但是没有关系，如果必须要疼——”

“我保证不会再那么粗暴了。”Munkustrap立刻说，“天啊，我刚才真的以为你以后永远不会让我碰你了——”

Mistoffelees依然把脸埋在Munkustrap的颈窝里，不肯抬头。“还有，你口交的技术糟糕透了。”

Munkustrap眯起眼睛。被Mistoffelees压在身上的感觉有点沉甸甸的，踏实而暖和。他环住晚礼服猫的腰。现在是清晨，其他的猫还没有起床。他们有的是时间。“我完全照着你说的来的！”

Mistoffelees从他胸前抬起身。“我又不会。我——我先去问了Tugger。当然他更不可能会了。他只是根据他的经验告诉我怎么做你可能会更舒服——”

听到缅因猫的名字让Munkustrap吓了一跳。但是Mistoffelees敏锐地察觉到了他的慌乱。他伸出手，开始挠虎斑猫的下巴。Munkustrap立刻放松下来。他的喉咙里传出了咕噜咕噜的声音。

“可是我只能想到他。你那个时候那么难受。我只想让你别那么难受。”

“下一次我们自己试。”Munkustrap闭上眼睛。Mistoffelees继续挠着他的下巴。虎斑猫喉咙里的声音翻滚得越来越大了。他的手顺着Mistoffelees的脊柱往下滑，直到握住了他毛茸茸的尾巴根。Munkustrap感到自己硬了。他知道Mistoffelees肯定感觉到了。

“下一次是什么时候？”Mistoffelees忽然畏缩起来，“我……我可能得缓一缓。”

Munkustrap立刻睁开眼睛。“我保证不会让你疼了。”他坐起身，困意消失得无影无踪。

“现在吗？”Mistoffelees往后躲了一下。Munkustrap一把拉住了他。血液里亢奋的感觉又回来了。但是他知道这一次他可以控制住自己。

“如果疼我们就停下来。”他渴望地看着Mistoffelees。

“Munk……”

“是你让我不要对你压抑我真实的感受的。我现在就想操你。”Munkustrap抚摸着Mistoffelees的脸。他在他的手掌下微微颤栗，但是没有躲开。Munkustrap忽然感到自己此时不再是责任沉重的族群保护者，而变成了一只正在向伴侣求爱的小猫。虽然他知道自己早就成年了。但是渴望让他意识到自己从未被满足过。“但是如果你不想的话，我们就不做了。我现在可以忍住的。”

“我想。”Mistoffelees小声说。“我只是……怕疼。”

Munkustrap迅速地思考了一下。“要不你操我？”

Mistoffelees立刻摇头。

急切的渴望逼迫着Munkustrap的大脑急速运转着。但是Mistoffelees忽然趴了下去。他轻轻张开嘴，去吻Munkustrap几乎是在同一时刻迅速翘起的阴茎。

“等等！你要直接让我射出来吗？”

“只是觉得也许让它湿一点会好进来。”Mistoffelees抬起头。“你不想操我吗？”

天啊，Munkustrap心想，他的眼睛漂亮得闪闪发亮。Mistoffelees整只猫都漂亮得闪闪发亮。

他无法抑制住自己的颤抖。Mistoffelees温柔地垂下头，半闭上眼睛，伸出舌尖。他刚舔了第一下，Munkustrap就感到有酥麻的电流顺着他硬挺的勃起传遍全身。

“Misto……”

他看着Mistoffelees张开嘴，小心地吞进他的一部分阴茎。在进入晚礼服猫温暖湿润的口腔的那一刻他差点弹跳起来。Munkustrap攥住床单，竭力保持住自己身体其他部分的平稳。

“Misto……”他低低地说。Mistoffelees舔得越来越急切。他的嘴看起来几乎被自己的阴茎塞满了。

Munkustrap把手插进晚礼服猫头顶的毛里，轻轻地顺过他的耳朵。他眯起眼睛，听到Mistoffelees近乎哽咽的声音。直到某种危险而美好的感觉逐渐逼近。

“Misto，停下来吧。”

Mistoffelees抬起头。他湿润的嘴唇沾着唾液，眼里带着恋恋不舍的狂热，“我还没——”

“你再舔下去我真的要射了。”

Mistoffelees把嘴从他的阴茎旁边移开。“好吧，看来我舔得更好一些。”

“不一定。光看着你趴在我腿上我都能硬。”荷尔蒙在Munkustrap的身体里横冲直撞。“现在我要向你证明我操你的技术也没有之前那么糟。”

他轻柔又坚定地把Mistoffelees向后推倒。他俯下身亲吻他的脸，一只手顺着他的腰向下摸到他的屁股，让他把腿抬起来。

“我不用转过去吗？”Mistoffelees在他的亲吻里挣扎着说。

“不要。”

Munkustrap的吻落在Mistoffelees修长的脖颈上。晚礼服猫扬起下巴，伸了个懒腰，把自己最脆弱的动脉毫无保留地展露在他面前。而Munkustrap知道自己永远不会咬开他的血管。

“Misto，我想看着你。我想看你高潮的时候脸上的表情……”

他的另一只手找到了Mistoffelees的肛门，插进他的手指。他的动作格外小心，直到Mistoffelees因为他的迟疑开始发出不满的声音，他才压低身体，缓慢地让自己的阴茎进入了Mistoffelees的身体。进入的瞬间平滑而顺畅，被挤压和容纳的快乐让Munkustrap有种迅速完成插入过程的渴望。但是他相信这世界上没有猫能比他更擅长忍耐和等待。

“疼吗？”他伏在Mistoffelees的耳边问。他当然也感受到了疼痛，但是这种疼痛与他的舒适相比远远不值一提。

Mistoffelees的身体绷紧了。但是他摇了摇头，“还行。”

Munkustrap继续用一种缓慢到难以忍受的速度向Mistoffelees的身体里推进。当他开始困惑该如何让Mistoffelees感到和他一样的快乐的时候，他的晚礼服猫无法自拔地颤抖了一下。

“Munk，”他的眼神迷乱，格外渴望地看着他，“别再深了。就这里。”

Munkustrap感到自己的阴茎似乎碰到了一个有点硬的区域，像一枚硬币那么大。他猜想MIsto希望自己能不断地碰到那个地方。于是他继续吻着他，在几次小心翼翼的来回移动和撞击之后找到了合适的节奏。现在他明白为什么其他的猫会期待着发情了。Munkustrap从来没觉得自己的身体这么敏感过。Mistoffelees身上的味道让他心醉神迷。

Munkustrap希望自己这一次的时间能长一点。但是当Mistoffelees突然抱住他的脖子，狂乱地挺身用力迎合他的时候，他感到他们两个的高潮都迫在眉睫。

Munkustrap屏住呼吸，加快动作，同时在脑子里拼命想着其他的事情，希望自己能忍耐住，好让他的Misto先到。在他几乎要支撑不住的时候，他的最后一下戳刺终于将Mistoffelees推过了边缘。有液体剧烈地射在了他的小腹上，抱着自己的手臂一下子松弛下来。

Munkustrap看着Mistoffelees短暂的失神，像是在从天空中坠落。他想记住这个表情，但随后就在充满情欲气息的空气里也迎来了高潮。这比上一次的感觉还要好。

他瘫倒在Mistoffelees的身上，听到他小声地抗议。“我昨晚就想说——你为什么这么结实？”

Munkustrap等了一会儿才找回呼吸。“你不喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”Mistoffelees贴着他的脖子叹息了一声。

Munkustrap又过了一会儿才撑起自己的身体。Mistoffelees也爬了起来。他看上去比刚起床的时候还要凌乱不堪。Munkustrap从没有见过比这更美丽的景象。他向前探过去，开始认真地给Mistoffelees舔毛。

“糟了，”Mistoffelees忽然小声惊呼，“我在你这里待了这么久！”

Munkustrap没有停下，“其他的猫都还没有起床，而且他们也不知道你在我这里过了一晚上——”他突然顿住了，“Tugger，那家伙知道，是不是？”

Mistoffelees缩了一下脖子，“希望他不会以为我被你生吞活剥了。”

Munkustrap有点气恼地想了一下缅因猫的形象。但是他立刻把Mistoffelees抱在怀里，“那你晚点再走。”

“为什么？”

“我想知道他会不会心急如焚地找过来。”他忍不住露出微笑。

Mistoffelees在他怀里挣扎着探出脑袋，“我不知道你也有想要恶作剧的时候。”

“我想……以后你可能会看到很多别的猫不知道的我的样子。而且也许只有你能看到。”

“比如耍赖的样子。”

Munkustrap把脑袋放到Mistoffelees的头顶上，忽然收起了笑容。“你能适应这件事吗？”他感到紧张。“我想……也许我可以尝试改变一下。但是要改变多年的压抑不是一件容易的事。我会焦虑，会有罪恶感，会陷入对自己无休止的指责。我们的沟通可能会反反复复，来回停留在同一个地方纠结和思考——也许要花很久很久，我才能找回我本来的、最真实的样子。但是我真的想做这件事。为了成为更好的我，以及为了你。”

顶着虎斑猫的下巴让Mistoffelees觉得头有点沉。Munk愿意把自己的重量放到他身上。这让他感到安慰。

他抱住了Munkustrap的脖子。“没有关系，我从很久以前就开始爱你了。我当然还能再爱你很多年。”

Mistoffelees听到头顶又传来了咕噜咕噜的喘息声。他安静地等待着。这一次他一定会等到他想听的那句回应。

（Fin）


End file.
